


A Bad Time

by SonicHearts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could be taken as platonic, Feels, Genocide Route, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Sadness, Tags will be updated, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicHearts/pseuds/SonicHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now you both knew MERCY was off the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo have a thing i’ve had sitting on my computer unfinished for a while. its short at first and not much but here.
> 
> Potentially has two parts with a bonus third.

How did it get this far?

How did he let you slip through the cracks. Was it because of his memories of you? Of your friendship? Because he didn't want to accept the reality of what was happening? He tried to warn you, didn't he? Why hadn't that been enough?

Footsteps echoed down the hall. You were here. Dust particles drifted through the air around you. Stains covered your clothes. The sight... Made Sans sick. Right to his non-existent stomach. Not just because the specks you were so _graciously_ spreading were his friends, his family... But because it was _you_ who was covered in it.

Memories flashed through his mind. Images that may as well been a dream. Eating at Grillby's. Stacking hot dogs on your head. Telling horrible jokes to each other, frustrating Papyrus and making him smile bigger. Your laugh...

Light hit your eyes, causing a glint. A horrible glint, if that can have an emotion. Or be aimed at anyone, because he could of sworn it was terrible glint that was aimed at him. You stopped. Sans smiled.

"heya."

He talked.

You kept smiling.

"i see you've been busy."

The dust looked red in this lighting.

Sans couldn't stop looking at your eyes. Something in his soul ached, because they weren't **your** eyes.

You took a step forward, he said more. You never flinched.

Sans may not remember every detail of every timeline; heck, maybe he didn't remember anything and normally just being aware of every change was enough. But he could remember you. He could remember your kindness, your bravery, integrity, patience, perseverance, sense of justice, your determination...

You took another step.

Maybe it was all a dream.

 _Here_ was your determination. He didn't understand why, but here it was. Determination to destroy everything.

How did it get this far?

"it's a beautiful day outside."

Did it matter?

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

Not really.

"on days like these, kids like you..."

It ends now.

" _s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n **h e l l**_ "


End file.
